The Ghost Of Hinata Sou
by The Hendog
Summary: After a botched attempt on Shepards life, Ghost and MacTavish have to hide out in the only place they can: Hinata Sou. Little does anyone know that Ghost has a secret identity, and a lot of history at this old inn. Rated for violence and character death.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Call of Duty or Love Hina. I do, however, own at CoD. And if I was Kei, I'd have wasted most of the Hinata Sou girls in a heartbeat. I'm just that bad-ass.**_

_**a/n: maybe I'm doing to many things at once, but when I get an idea in my head, it's hard to get rid of. I haven't touched COD in a fair while (4+ months), and I've probably butchered the names, but I think the weapons are right. I'm not great at action sequences. Honestly, I'm much better at comedy, but here I am. This will probably not be updated very often. On with the show!**_

Prologue/Chapter 1

Shit hit the fan pretty quickly. To say Shepard blindsided them would have been a understatement. Ghost and Roach were lucky that Captains MacTavish and Price's warning got through in time to escape his betrayal. Even so, it was luck that they managed to slip away from the ruskies and American troopers and hook back up with them. Capt. MacTavish's old friend Nikolai played an important part in their survival.

The attempt to bring Shepard to justice failed, the dangerous and foolhardy river chase resulting in him boarding a chopper and the would-be assassins plummeting off the waterfall. They survived, but had to escape again, and go into hiding. Luckily, Ghost knew just the place to go. Down in Japan, Hinata City to be exact, he knew someone who could provide a good hiding place; An old inn, called the Hinata Sou. Since they had no other option, Japan it was. So it was that Ghost, Roach, Capt. Price and Capt. MacTavish travelled to Japan, courtesy of Nikolai.

Of course, Shepard has a fair bit of pull in the American government, and it was pretty easy to convince them that these men were enough of a risk to national security to warrant a special forces hit team to be dispatched. So it was that the plan fell apart.

_**(Hinata City, Japan)**_

It was late at night, the only time the fugitives felt safe enough to travel, and Roach was driving the nondescript navy blue van towards their destination. Capt. Price was riding shotgun, mini-Uzi in his hand. The men had limited weaponry; Ghost and Roach had UPS.45's, and Capt. MacTavish had a Dessert Eagle. In the back was a pair of suitcases containing a pair of G18's each, and a larger case containing a special gift from Nikolai; a RPG-7, with a pair of missiles, for use in emergencies only. There was also a few cases of ammo for each of their weapons, and a small box of frag, flash, and smoke grenades. The men had a few claymores sitting in a small box, too. Given the circumstances, the men had done rather well. They were about four miles from their goal when everything changed.

Roach turned the van around a corner, when a shot rang out. The fugitives barely registered this, when the windshield shattered, and Roaches head bucked, blood flying. The van swerved to the right, and collided with the wall of a restaurant. Within seconds, the survivors were in motion, grabbing weapons and outside the van, on the opposite side that the sniper shot from. A group of five men were running up the street towards them. They were armed with rifles, meaning they had better range. They had full combat uniforms on, whereas the fugitives only had Kevlar vests tossed over their street clothes. Of course, ghost was wearing his usual skull mask and sunglasses. He's just that bad-ass.

Capt. MacTavish made the first move, pivoting out from behind the van, he pumped a pair of shots toward the approaching men. Hitting one and forcing the others down, he pulled back before the sniper could get a bead on him. The enemy shot back, round striking the van and street. He turned to Capt. Price.

"Think we can make it to the alley back there without being dropped?" He pointed to a alley about fifty feet back.

Price thought for a second. "Not without a diversion of some kind."

Price looked over the hood, and opened up on the hit-team. Finding no success, he ducked back down as shots slammed the hood. "Dammit, we got no range from here."

Ghost held up a box. "I can pop some smoke and a frag or two."

Price grimaced. "Its risky, mate, but we can't hold out here. Pop it and grab what you can. Plant the claymores by the rest of it. We'll probably only have ten seconds to get what we can to the alley before they close on us."

MacTavish frowned. "What about Roach? We can't leave him."

Hoping to by some more time, Ghost fired a few rounds to keep the enemy at bay.

Price looked him steadily in the eye. "He's dead, and we don't have time to remove him. I don't like it, but we have to leave him."

Ghost pipped in. "Guys, we got no time. Local authorities 'll be here before long. Price, on your count," he prepped a smoke grenade and a pair of frags.

MacTavish made to argue. Price shook his head. "Soap, we've got no choice."

"Damn it!" He leaned out and fired a few rounds off.

"Three...two...ONE!" Ghost lobbed the smoke just to the front of the van, and tossed the frags a second later right at the enemy. They scattered. The fugitives took their chance.

They were most of the way to the alley when the grenades exploded, and a shout of pain accompanied it. Half a second later, the sniper got a shot. Price grunted as the round punched through his thigh. Collapsing into the alley, the other two turned to him. Blood gushed from the wound, as he tried his best to staunch it. A second explosion sounded from around the corner, the claymore going off.

MacTavish made to pick up Price. Price waved him off. "I'll only slow you down. Go, I'll hold 'em off."

"No, Price, we aren't leaving you," MacTavish was adamant.

Price shoved him away. "If you waste anymore time, we'll all die and Shepard will win. I can buy you enough time too get to Ghosts safe house. Go, even if you take me, I'm gonna die. There's not enough time, now move."

Ghost was already preparing, carrying one of the suitcases of G18's and a box of ammunition, not to mention the box of grenades, although he handed a few frags to Price, giving him a knowing look. Price took them with a nod, and shot MacTavish a look to make him move. Opening the other suitcase, he handed Price a G18 and five clips of ammo, then hefted the RPG, and another case of ammo. With a last look at his mentor, MacTavish followed Ghost deeper into the alley, and to the safe house.

Quietly, under his breath. "Good luck, Soap, Ghost. You'll need it."

Price smiled. Clicking off the safety, he waited for the approaching footsteps to close in. He wasn't going out without a fight. The grenades sat on his lap, at the ready. They weren't for throwing.

_**(One Hour Later, Hinata Tea House)**_

Somehow, the men managed to make it the rest of the way to the safe house without anymore trouble. Police were very active, and the men were almost captured twice. Luckily, they never had to kill anyone, and their target was now in sight. Slipping behind Tea House, Ghost knocked at the back door, praying she would answer. After a minute, he shook his head.

"We'll take this path up to the inn. It's about twenty minutes, but its more secluded than the front steps. When we get there, let me enter first and see if I can find her. If I can't, we'll have to hunker down in the woods for the night."

MacTavish spoke for the first time since the last few explosions were heard after they made it a few blocks away from the ambush. "How do you know all this? When were you here before?"

Ghost adjusted his sunglasses, and sighed slightly. "Captain, I've got a lot of history here. Believe me when I say the lady who owns this place, she'll let us stay. I don't feel like having a history lesson, mate. Maybe later, but not now."

MacTavish nodded reluctantly. He realized that he didn't even know Ghosts name, and he had never spoke of his past or family before. He hoped that he had kept in touch with these people, because they would be in a lot of trouble if the person he who owned the place had moved and sold the place. They had to hid out until Nikolai could get some Intel on Shepard and any possible ways to finish the job. And this old inn was their best chance. Doubly so, since Price told him to check for them there when he had something for them.

Ghost took the lead, and they proceeded up the path, hopefully towards safety. Thinking about running into any guests, MacTavish thought to himself, regarding the case he was carrying; _I wonder if I can pass this thing off as a musical instrument?_

_**(Hinata Sou, Interior)**_

She had awoken in a start. While she usually maintains a cold, unconcerned demeanour, something startled her out of her sleep. A very strong ki presence was approaching the inn. A ki presence clouded in violence; whoever was approaching had killed before. Many times. There was a second presence accompanying the first, but it was much weaker, the presence of a normal person. The first was highly gifted, and undoubtedly trained extensively in some school of combat. It spoke of trouble.

While coming across powerful people is a fairly normal occurrence, one approaching in the middle of the night on a not often used path to the old inn was unsettling. An investigation would be in order. Fortunately, the girl was pretty powerful herself. If it came down to it, she could defend her friends from any menace, ki level be damned.

_**(The Path To The Hinata Sou)**_

Ghost felt it; another ki user. A very strong ki user. Not as strong as _they_ were, but powerful none the less. And the fact he couldn't feel _their_ ki was simple. They could mask it. They were very good at it. He could too, to an extent, but not enough to hide from _them_,so it would be a waste of energy to try. And even though a powerful ki user creeping up to the inn late at night is suspicious, a strong ki user attempting to mask his presence whilst sneaking up to the same inn would be even more suspicious. Besides, he had a hope that _they _might recognize his ki signature and come to great him. However, given how long it has been since he had so much as spoken to _them_, he doubted _they_ would be able to recognize him. Regardless of _them_, the immediate concern was the other presence rapidly closing in.

They came to a clearing that he vaguely remembered, and he decided that they needed to prepare to protect themselves in the event that the ki user was hostile. He signalled to MacTavesh, and inside of ten seconds, everything was on the ground, and they were in combat ready condition, weapons in hand; MacTavish had his dessert eagle in a two handed grip, while Ghost had his UPS.45 in a one-handed grip, his other hand hovering near his knife at his waist. Seconds passes. The presence steadily approached.

MacTavish had no idea what was coming, but had worked with Ghost long enough to know that if he says someones coming, someones coming. That was his greatest skill, on top of being an expert on all things electrical, explosive, a beast with a knife and unstoppable in hand-to-hand combat. Not to mention a crack shot with a pistol. In fact, the only weakness he had was his sub-par use of weapons larger than an SMG, but being in special forces means that lugging around a cannon normally isn't necessary, so as far as weaknesses go, he had a pretty minor one. So all in all, MacTavish knew better than to let down his guard until Ghost gives the say so.

Ghost was trying his best to pinpoint where the hostile ki user was, but his nerves were shot, and he couldn't concentrate well enough to know much beyond the general direction of their approach. He decided that a second gun may be necessary, but never had a chance to think beyond that. Before he could even crouch down to open the suitcase, he felt it; a spike in ki. In other words, a ki attack. He didn't even get to warn MacTavish before the launch.

For his part, MacTavish saw, out of the corner of his eye,what appeared to be a shock wave. Turning, he had a soldiers typical reaction; he shot at it. He got off two rounds before the wave struck him dead centre of his chest and sent him flying backwards, minus his gun, into the trees. He bounced, rolled and smashed through an area the length of a football field, at the very least. Needless to say, he was out before he came to a stop. He covered most of the distance before his eagle even landed on the ground.

The ki attack was intended to take out both of them, but Ghost had a full seconds warning more than MacTavish, and rolled into the forest proper, not a moment to soon. Seconds ticked by, while Ghost desperately tried to locate the enemy. It had been so long since he fought someone so powerful that he couldn't break through the huge wall of ki surrounding his foe. Suddenly, his soldiers sense screamed at him to move, and he did so, narrowly avoiding the blade of a sword, which proceeded to slice most of the way through the tree he was using for cover. Intending to catch the assassin before they moved away, he pumped five shots into the area.

The hostile ki user, realizing stealth wasn't going top work, and worried about the gun, decided to close the distance as soon as possible and use the sword to finish the fight. That was the plan, anyways.

The second the enemy, now revealed to be a black-haired woman, dresses in a typical kendoists garb, lunged out, Ghost knew he had the advantage. Yes, his foe used a sword, but they also used high level ki attacks, something beyond him. He had a gun, but if his foe stayed in the forest, it wouldn't do any good. Of course, it wouldn't do any good in a close combat fight either, but that was fine. All in all, he was very confident now that the fight was close-quarters.

The swordswoman lunged, prepared to run through her opponent. A foot before the blade would enter his chest, Ghost moved. Not backwards or sideways, but rather, down and towards the attack, slightly to the right. As the blade passed by his head, he twisted. Just as she passed him, he planted a heavy kick on the back of her left knee, causing her to fall on her face. Before he could continue, she rolled, swinging her sword around. Once out of his reach, she swiftly got to her feet and resumed the attack, using a diagonal slash, intending to cleave him from the left shoulder to the right leg. Ghost saw this attack coming, and crouched. Just as she started the swing, he rolled forward, landing in a crouch directly in front of her. Before she could slow herself, he planted a punch directly into her stomach. When she stumbled back, he followed up with another jab, to the head this time. While she reeled, on the verge of falling, he caught her wrist and gave a quick twist, pressing his thumb into the nerves at the base. As she dropped her sword, he moved quickly behind her, still holding her wrist, while drawing his knife with the other hand. Locking her arm firmly behind her back, he pressed the knife under her chin. All it would take is a quick pull and her throat would be sliced wide open. The entire fight took less than ten seconds.

"Who sent you?" He demanded in English, assuming the assassin to speak it. When she didn't reply, he shouted louder. "Who the bloody hell sent you?" Her only response was to shake violently, her terror at her helplessness apparent. He wrenched her arm harder, causing her to cry out. "Girl, tell me who sent you, or by all that's holy, I'll cut your throat."

It was when she started whimpering that he realized something was wrong. It hit him then; she couldn't be older than sixteen, let alone an assassin. "Oh, hell," he muttered to himself. She was a teenager in Japan being attacked by an English speaking man, and she had no idea of what he wanted from her.

"I'd let her go if you value your friend here," Came a very angry, yet very familiar voice, speaking in Japanese. An woman, around twenty-eight if he had to guess, with dark hair, casually dressed, was standing at the edge of the clearing, on the path. She looked like _her. _At her feet was a battered and bloody MacTavish, his hands bound by his own zip-cuffs by the looks of it. He was unconscious.

The younger girl, still held at knife point by Ghost muttered a name that made him flinch. "Haruka."

_Shit, it IS her! No wonder she could get so close without me realizing it. This is not how I hoped to meet her again. Not even worth it to play the 'can't speak your language' game. She knows my ki now, and even if I escape her, which I doubt, I wouldn't be able to come back._

Slowly, he moved the knife away from the girls neck and dropped it. Once it was gone, he released her arm, letting her drop. The second she hit the ground, she clumsily got back to her feet and ran to safety. Before he could even raise his arms above his head, Haruka lunged at him. He didn't even have time to move before her fist slammed into his face. The blow shattered his sunglasses and flung him about ten feet. Before he could sit up, Haruka appeared over him, her ki radiating blood lust.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" _Why are you familiar?_

Lifting his head, he looked her in the eye. She saw brown eyes, and matched with his ki, it almost seemed like _him. _But it couldn't be, he went missing years ago.

Ghost knew what he had to do. He saw she was beginning to recognize him, and the best way to answer her questions, including the unspoken one, was to do something he hadn't done in the presences of another person in years. Slowly, so as to not alert Haruka, who could kill him in a second if she wanted to, he moved his hands up and gripped his ski-mask. Quickly pulling it off, he smiled at her reaction. Oh, yes. She recognized him now. No question about it.

"You..." Was all she could manage.

He smiled, and in unaccented Japanese. "Hello...aunty."

_**(To Be Continued)**_

_**Well, what did you think? In know, I suck at action scenes. Anyhow, review if you want. And before you ask, this will not be regularly updated. **_

_**If your more of a CoD fan than a LH fan, then you may be disappointed. The bulk of the story will be primarily LH based and the latter portion will be more CoD centred. **_

_**A poll for possible pairings is up on my profile.**_

_**If there are any big errors in this fic, let me know so that I can fix it.**_

_**Later**_

_**-The Hendog**_


End file.
